Total drama, isn't always so bad I suppose
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: Rin and Len, prologue up. rating may change
1. Prologue

**AN-This is just a side project. Its not really all that great, this is the first real attempt at full drama...

* * *

**

She laid alone, long pale limps thrown carelessly across the bed, her blue eyes were rimmed with red as if she had just been crying. Her blond hair was now down from it's usual style, the ribbon abandoned on the floor. The girl's left hand lifted and then moved slowly to lay across her stomach. She shifted around as she heard the sound of light footsteps walking towards her door from the hallway so that she laid on her right side, facing away from the door to her room. She clung tightly to her orange plushy, as she took deep breaths trying to stay calm.

"Rin... I know that your awake...Please give me a chance to explain." A familiar voice rang out. She paused after she mentally began to debate with herself and she moved closer to the wall, away from the door.

"Len... L-Leave me alone! You do not have any clue what I am going through at all now..."She shakily replied

"Rin. I'm sorry.... Please..." He repeated as he opened Rin's door with a sigh.

"I-I said leav-leave me alone Len..."She cried to herself as she held onto her orange plushy even tighter, her knees drawing up towards her chest. "Y-You've done enough already...So g-go away." She said in a short whisper, interrupted by sobs.

"Rin. Just listen to me. I mean it..."He said then walked over towards his sister's bed. He hesitated and sat down on the edge, twisting around so he could place his hand on her shoulder.

Rin shuddered away from her dear brother. "Len. Just. go away from me... I am dreadfully serious." She said as she then shifted around to face him.

Len's eyes widened and then he shook his head. "No... Rin..."He whispered then leaned down to kiss the others forehead. "I care too much about you to leave you all alone right now... I won't leave you." He said softly.

Rin looked up at him and then she found herself clinging tightly to him, her tears rushing non-stop.


	2. Chapter 1

The day started like any other, for Rin it started with going to get an orange. Her beloved fruit was sweet and she grinned happily. "Today is going to be great!" She said unknowingly of the events to take place. Rin finished her orange and yawned before deciding to travel up the stairs to wake her brother up. She knocked on Len's door loudly and cleared her throat before speaking up. "Len, Wake up you brat." She said in an annoyed tone before she heard a groan escape from the other. "Ri-Rinrin... Its sunday..."He yelled tiredly though the door.

"I know... But...You still need to get up now!" Rin called back as she turned the door nob, and quickly pulling the door open. That was already a mistake. Part of her first misfortune of the day. The other stared at her as he sat up on his bed, and then Rin noticed the other's flushed completion. Her eyes travelled down from his face down his chest, then stopped as she noticed one thing. "L.-Len... You seem... happy to see me." She said as her face grew hot, she knew that meant she was blushing, for she felt embarrassed beyond belief.

"R-Rin!" Len exclaimed as he turned away from his sister and his face went even redder at the fact that Rin had seen. He curled up trying to hide the painfully obvious fact he had indeed been very... happy... from the dream he had been awaken from. He was surprised that she hadn't heard him. For his dream was about someone, not just anyone at that, but about the one person he cared most about. His sister, His twin sister.

Rin swallowed hard, her eyes wide. "Why...?"She questioned as she looked over to him and then felt herself move without having willed it. Within seconds she was sitting on the edge of his bed, her hand placed lightly on his shoulder. "If... there is anything for me to do to help..."She said. She didn't know what to do exactly, but she did know he would know. She realized first that she had loved im more then a sister should love her brother after having sung Adolescence. She also realized what his songs Cantarella, Spice and Prisoner seemed to be about. She wasn't completely positive though for they had been filmed apart from each other. It seemed to her that he loved her back. Yet neither were ready nor willing to admit it to the other.

Len blushed and then whimpered softly. "R-Rin... You t-torture me so much..."He said and then twisted around to pull the other down and pin her so she lay laying on the mattress. "Now, now Rinrin~" He said and then chuckled as he looked down at her.

Rin blushed as she drew her legs together. "Wh-What!?" She asked then she looked up to her brother, and stared into his eyes, which she then noticed were dark with lustful wanting. She closed her eyes and began to struggle away. "Let go! Len! You grip's too tight, my wrists." She said as she then began to flail her arms trying to break his grasp, which seemed stronger then possible for her brother to use.

Len smirked as he leaned down over his dear sister. "Why? Well, you my dear sister tempt me too much." He stated then chuckled before kissing the other on the forehead. "Will you allow me to do as I want with you Rinrin? You asked if you could help me..."He teased as his hands let go her her arms and snaked their way down to the hem of his sister's shirt.

Rin gasped, "N-No... Len! Do-"She began but froze as cold air hit her stomach, she was lifted slightly, and then she saw black, and then white. He has some nerve to begin undressing her. "St-stop!" She gasped and then felt her brother's hands crawl over her skin. She arched into his touch and began to breath heavily.

"Are you sure you really want me to stop Rin?"He asked with a smug tone for, he knew she liked the way he was touching her as he chuckled.

"Y...Yes!" She replied then had an idea to start screaming for help, but that only made her twin snap and treat her roughly. But her tears snapped him back into reality as she curled into a ball, shuddering with fear,


	3. Chapter 2

Rin looked up at her brother and stared at him. "G-go away!" she screamed and began crying even harder as she struggled to push him away, when she did, she'd pushed him off of her and the bed completely. She moved towards the wall and curled up. "I..I hate you!" She screamed in hysterics as she pushed him away. "Get away from me! stay away! I hate you Len!" She stated as she placed her hands atop her head.

_The girl shook as she recalled what had happened at Kaito's house, the last time she'd been over there. She'd loved the blue haired man but... what he'd done had pushed her over the edge of sanity. The blue haired male had tried to force his way onto her, but she'd completely blanked out in the spur of the moment and had managed to get him off of her. But, she hadn't know exactly what she'd done till she felt a warm liquid touch her skin, and there was a metalic scent in the air. She'd then pushed him off of her and ran to the bathroom, she knelt at the toilet and felt her body tremble, as she clutched the toilet seat, her stomach felt unsettled. She then began to throw up, from the nausia and after a moment she got up shakily and looked at her reflection. She saw red stains on her clothing and hands. She shuddered as she looked towards the bedroom. "K-Kaito?" She mumbled._

Rin let out a gasp and then shuddered and looked around. "Len... I'm sorry!"She cried then jumped up and sprinted towards the door.

Len jumped up as well from the floor and then ran to catch his sister. "Rin, It's okay, I lost control of myself..." He said gripping onto his sister's wrist. She then twisted her arm back to stay away from him.

"No... I... Len... I... I don't love you that way... I can't... I killed..." She began shakily then stared at him. "I killed Kaito-nii." She finally stated as she shuddered. "I can't love you, I can't." She said as tears fell to her cheeks.

Len stared at her for a few moments. "Your still my Rin, your still my twin, your still you." He whispered trying to sooth the girl who seemed to only be able to cry. He hated seeing his older sister like this, She was usually strong, independent, sassy, free spirited. But, this burden seemed to be crushing her, and he could only watch. "I'll... I'll take that load off your shoulders... I promise." He stated as he kissed her forehead then pulled away.

Rin stared at him for a few moments then pushed him slightly. "D-don't sound so... I..I'm sorry..."She said softly, though at that moment she could care less. She was still horrified of herself. She could have easily killed Len and she knew it. It wouldn't take much. She'd just have to surprise him. For, he wouldn't struggle...much. But the whole killing of her twin idea made her feel uneasy. "Hey, Len?"She asked once. "Would you hate me if I killed you?" She asked then looked into his eyes, her expression was different then her usual one. it was sly, and it was cunning, and it was slightly sadistic and insane.


End file.
